


Creature Fear

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angstangstangst, But Loki Does What He Wants, Domestic Violence, F/M, He doesn't deserve them bitch!!, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Minor Violence, More angst, No Mindfucks, So Loki Doesn't Get a Hug, Why won't I give Loki hugs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic inspired by Beautiful Bon Iver's Creature Fear</p><p> </p><p>“After all, you’ve always been the one for me. No one else would do.” Your words were cold, detached. Still, each one hit like a bullet against his will; his soul.</p><p>You laughed dryly at the thought. Who would have thought the God of Evil would have one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Fear

**Author's Note:**

> this reads like so many of my angsty angst angst fics. but they're good okay so deal with it ;)
> 
> Loki never gets hug. it's because he's a bad bad boy. 
> 
> and mean. mean people are bad. mean people don't get hugs.
> 
>  
> 
> leave me a comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> p.s. NO MINDFUCKS. BUT FEELSFEELSFEELS
> 
> experience may be GREATLY ENHANCED while listening to "Creature Fear" by Bon Iver

 

 

“Hello, Loki.”

 

The Asguardian Prince’s eyes flickered in recognition, then surprise. This was the last place he thought he’d see you. If he ever saw you.

 

 

_I was full by your count  
I was lost but your fool_

 

“I see you’ve managed to keep yourself busy.”

 

Your eyes swept the glass cage of lokimotions dismissively; the stately furniture, armoire and bookshelf, and even a cozy fucking fire. Yeah, he wasn’t fooling anyone.

 

He lowered his eyes, gazing at your feet.

 

 

_Was a long visit wrong?  
Say you are the only_

 

 

“Are you glad to see me?”

 

He hung his head, letting it bob once, before it dropped again; uselessly, like the limp hands by his sides. They had removed his handcuffs once his magic had been severed.

 

“Even Thor was surprised when I requested a visit. Insisted, really.”

 

A fire blazed in his eyes for a moment at the mention of that name, but it was put out as quickly as it came.

 

“But you know, I’ve always had a soft spot for you.” He shook his head with what must have been a bitter smile under his muzzle.

 

“After all, you’ve always been the one for me. No one else would do.” Your words were cold, detached. Still, each one hit like a bullet against his will; his soul.

 

You laughed dryly at the thought. Who would have thought the God of Evil would have one?

 

 

_So many foreign worlds_

 

You swept the hair shadowing your face behind your ear, revealing a small pink scar slightly above your eye. Loki avoided looking in that direction, but you both knew he had seen it.

 

“You made sure of it, didn’t you. Everyone knew I was yours. Only yours. I even have your mark to prove it.”

 

 

_So relatively fucked_

 

 

“You know I love you, (y/n).” Those words always marked the end of the battle. Well, can you really call it a battle if only one side is fighting? Maybe assault would be the better word.

 

He would reach out to you with those same fingers that fired against you so easily; to come, come be with him again.

 

And so you did. What could you do? Who knows what his anger at rejection would bring? Especially after the way he acted when little things went wrong.

 

Really, it was much better for you in his kingdom; in his rule. Many had suffered worst; many would in the time to come.

 

And last but not least;

 

perhaps most; you loved him.

 

 

 _So ready for us_  
So ready for us  
 _The creature fear_

 

 

Still, he could not look you in the eye.

 

You were beautiful in your anger.

 

 

_I was teased by your blouse_

 

 

“Tell me, Loki. Have you been lonely?”

 

It had been a year since you disappeared from the castle; from his grip. He had sent guards to scour the grounds; soldiers to the reaches of the land. But you had finally freed yourself.

 

Left him.

 

 

_Spit out by your mouth_

 

 

It was a rhetorical question. You knew he hadn’t had anyone else since your disappearance; not even for pleasure. For “comfort.”

 

Why does it take man a fall to learn to walk?

 

 

_I was loud by your lowered  
Seminary soul_

 

 

It was arguable he changed more from losing you than losing his kingdom; either way it was too late. He had had his chances.

 

And it was without a doubt that he would earn his release far before he earned your forgiveness. Or at least your love; if you even any left.

 

 

_Tear on tail on  
Take all on the wind on_

 

 

Freedom had taught you many things. Power and bondage. The things you could control and you could not. The things that you would allow to control you. Your hatred for Loki had passed. Your anger on the other hand, would take a while.

 

But you wouldn’t let him have a hold on you any longer.

 

 

_The soft bloody nose  
Sign another floor_

 

 

“Look at me, Loki.” His body stiffened from the command; even as a prisoner he was not used to taking orders. But even as a coward, he owed you that much. He lifted his gaze to meet yours, even flinching at the last second. The cold bit into his skin; the controlled rage pounded against his heart; it was the irrepressible tears that broke him.

 

“Forgive me.” You could hear the words pressing into you, even as your mind closed him out. You could deny everything except that you knew he was sorry. You were too. You weren’t ready to be weak again, to fall into his arms like some desperate maid. But we don’t get to choose who we love, do we.

 

 

_The so many territories  
Ready to reform _

 

 

He approached you softly, the traces of his old fury gone. They were probably still there, buried beneath the mask of repentance of a good son. But even you doubted they would rise to hurt you again.

 

 

_Don't let it form us_   
_Don't let it form us_   
_The creature fear_

 

 

“Please don’t be scared of me anymore, (y/n).”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“I owe you an apology.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will you forgive me?”

 

You were silent. You knew you would, eventually. You had to. If you would ever be free of the nightmare he was, that he brought, you needed to let that go. Let him go. But you had no answer for him today.

 

“Will you come see me again?”

 

This too, was difficult to answer.

 

“In some form or another.”

 

He nodded. He had dreamed of you almost every day since you had gone; even as his realm was crumbling beneath him. Whether it was his imagination or if he actually found you in his sleep neither of you were quite sure.

 

“I can change.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

 

“I’M NOT A MONSTER!”

 

 

The words echoed against the walls, as if it were the call of some primal creature; announcing its presence, proving its dominance. It shook him to the core; the relenting in your eyes did the rest.

 

 

And as he dropped to his knees, burdened to the ground by his own sins, you leaned into the glass and pressed your lips to the cage.

 

 

And as he looked up, and reached those hands towards you like he had so many times before, you were already gone.

 

_So did he foil his own?_   
_Is he ready to reform?_   
_So many torahs_   
_So many for us_   
_The creature fear_

**Author's Note:**

> WAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> i'm tempted to write a sequel 'cause this one was so beautiful and heartbreaking. feels. feelsfeelsfeels.
> 
> I'M SORRY LOVELY BUT I HAD TO DO IT. THE MUSIC MADE ME DO IT.
> 
> gimme some love!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> Loki in the glass cage of lokimotions is such an overdone(but GOOD) setting  
> if you don't get the reference go read chasing pavements. or kill yourself ;)
> 
> this is short. which is sad because it took a while. i wanted to get the words just right to do justice to this amazing song. in the end it sounds like my other drivel *cries* not fishing for comments here. just being a writer.
> 
> quick poll: forgive him?
> 
> i like writing these because i'm a bitter person. just kidding.  
> do i write good angst? i write good angst. but it's sad angst *hands tissue*
> 
> i was thinking about writing a bruce/lovely fic but this song made me feel more bitter than sad so ifigured loki would be better. abusive lovers get no love.


End file.
